My enemy brother
by YuukiXKurosu
Summary: Tsuna and Giotto are brothers who had a close relationship since young.  One day, Giotto goes to Italy, leaving Tsuna. When Giotto comes back, he is back as a mafia boss.Tsuna and Giotto don't know each other are mafia bosses.What will happen? No lemon,sr
1. A familiar person

A/N ; YOSHHH! I IMPROVED IT. This is the new edited version, though I don't know improved better or worser =.=;

Well, I did try my best to extend it as much as possible ( My creativity skills...are bad _)

Soo.. Please review and tell me your opinions which version was better _; Oh and um, since someone reviewed it was abit rushed...I made it go slower a bit XD

And I am not gonna put any kiss scenes...yet.

Replies to reviews ;

**Hanasaku** ;

Hehe, um, I tried to make it longer, don't know if long enough but I'm actually not planning to put a lot of actions and scenes into one whole chapter cuz its like weird to me soo..I'll try my best to extend as much as possible ! :)

**IchigoStrawberryXX** ;

lmfao i know right. fate can be unpredictable :D

**long live marshmallows** ;

Thanks , I was kinda scared it wasn't a very good start _;

Yeah, quite sad Tsuna forgot his own brother. Well, not seeing your loved one for such a long time, its no wonder you forget him/her :(

**Breathless02** ;

I actually have the ending plotted up, but not the middle parts..lmfao.

I do wonder how I'm going to continue the story sometimes tho. :D

**Taira-keimei **;

Thank you! I will try my best :)

**EK12** ;

Thanks! :D

Yeppie, Tsuna forgot his brother :(

Haha, I kind of took your advice and tried to make the story go slower so it wouldn't rush.

**Azalie-Kauriu** ;

Thank you! I will surely try to post as much as possible :D

**10th Squad 3rd Seat ;**

Lmfao yeah, but with first chap edited, I won't put that yet :D

**Bouncingapple ;**

No, it won't bother me as long as you did say it's not flaming, and I appreciate that.

And also, to be honest I do think the previous chap was crap, otherwise I wouldn't have been working on it :)

Summary ; Giotto and Tsuna are twin brothers who have a close relationship. One day, Giotto goes to Italy. Tsuna then found out he was Vongola Decimo. But when Giotto comes back, he returns as a mafia boss, unknown to Tsuna. Giotto also doesn't know Tsuna is a mafia boss.

Worst of all, their families are eternal rivals. What will Tsuna and Giotto do?

Disclaimer ; I do not own KHR! It belongs to Akira Amano. If I owned it Tsuna would be in HDWM every day and every second :D

* * *

><p><em>"Gio-nii, dont leave, please.." a little child cried.<em>

_"Shush, Tsuna. Don't cry. I promise you, I'll come back, Tsuna."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. Let's hook our pinkys."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

><p>"Another dream of me and another guy...When is this ever going to end..." a certain brunette sighed.<p>

This certain brunette had brown hair, and soft chocolate-coloured eyes.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or in short, Tsuna.

One year ago, he found out he was the successor to the Vongola Decimo position.

He was required to find guardians for his family.

Tsuna and his guardians had went through training,tests and battles,including the one with Byakuran.

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready." a voice shouted.

"Hai!" Tsuna replied.

Tsuna changed his clothes into the Namimori Middle uniform and went down to the dining table.

His mom put six plates of food on the table.

Fuuta, Bianchi , Lambo, I-pin , Reborn and Tsuna sat down and began to eat.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. You better hurry up and eat otherwise you'll be late, and being late means getting bitten to death by Hibari." Reborn stated.

"I know , I kn- WHAT? ITS THIS LATE ALREADY? I BETTER HURRY!" Tsuna ate quickly and almost choked.

"Okaa-san, I'm leaving!" Tsuna shouted

"Be careful, Tsu-kun!" his mom replied.

"Ohayo, juudaime!" a silver-haired boy shouted.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied.

This silver-haired boy was Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's Storm Guardian.

Gokudera admired Tsuna very much and always said he was Tsuna's right-hand man. Tsuna didn't mind it though.

"Ohayo, Tsuna!" a smiling-cheerily guy said.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna replied.

Now, this smiley guy was Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto was always energetic and smiley everytime. He's different when he's serious, though.

"OHAYO, SAWADA!" a voice shouted.

"Ohayo, onii-san." Tsuna replied...again.

This person was the idol of the school, Sasagawa Kyoko's brother, Sasagawa Ryohei.

His favourite phrase was 'TO THE EXTREME!'. He is always caring for Kyoko.

TSUNA P.O.V

I glanced at my watch.

"HIIEEEEEE! ITS THIS LATE ALREADY! I BETTER HURRY!" I ran to school like I was being chased.

"Wait, juudaime!" Gokudera started running with me.

"Wait for us too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto also started running.

"SAWADA, WAIT UP TO THE EXTREME!" Onii-san also started running.

I stopped running . We were now in front of our school.

"You're lucky today herbivores. The bell hasn't rung." a voice stated.

I shivered.

The voice belonged to a boy, with raven-black hair.

He was the prefect of Namimori Middle, Hibari Kyoya.

He was feared by all the students, even the teachers.

"I'll let you off today. I'm in a quite good mood." Hibari said.

"Y-yes...T-t-thank you, Hibari-san."

I walked off as fast as possible, with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind.

Classroom

The door opened.

"Alright kiddies, settle down. I have an announcement to make." the teacher said in a bored tone.

I gasped. Whatever announcement the teacher had, it probably wasn't a good one. Well, maybe only I think so.

"We have another kid coming in to our class," the teacher continued speaking.

' _I wonder how he looks like..._ ' I thought.

"Well, new kid, come in." the teacher spoke again.

The door opened again. I gasped.

A guy, with silky-looking blond hair and sky blue eyes walked in. He had quite the manly figure unlike me. There was only one word to describe him. '_Beautiful.'_

Soon, I heard funny noises. I looked around the class and couldn't believe my sight.

Almost half or more of the girls were drooling with hearts in their eyes.

_' Oh my god. ' _I facepalmed.

He walked to beside the teacher and looked at us. "Well, kid, introduce yourself."

"My name is Ieyasu Sawada, or Giotto. Nice to meet you!" he smiled.

To the girls, and maybe even some boys, he looked like an angel sent from heaven.

No one probably noticed he had the same family name as me. I was in epic shock, thinking if he was related to me.

The Giotto guy looked around as if he was searching for something. Then he stopped his search.

When I tried to look at where he was looking at, I realised he was looking at me, the Dame-Tsuna.

Once he spotted me, he smiled an angel smile at me. Oh, I swear, the girls were boiling with rage.

I shivered when I looked at the girls. They had a VERY unhappy expression plastered on their face.

'_How I wish I could hide in a hole already!'_ I thought.

"Well, Giotto, you can take the seat behind Tsuna." the teacher pointed in my direction.

"Okay, teacher."

I screamed in my mind. '_OMGOMGOMGOMGNOOOOOI''._

I was panicking and didn't see Giotto walking towards the seat behind me, while looking at me, smiling. I blushed furiously. '_This is the end of my life. Oh my god. Why behind me?'_ I scratched my head in frustration.

"DING-DING-DONG-DONG!" The bell had rung.

I sighed in relief. I was finally free of those scary girls. Or so I thought.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? You look...pale.." Gokudera stared at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine..just...how the girls keep staring at me..scares the hell out of me." I shivered as I spoke.

"Juudaime, I'll handle them for you!" Gokudera started taking out dynamites.

"NONONONONO, YOU DONT HAVE TO!" I tried to keep away his dynamites.

"It's quite lively here huh, Tsuna. Can I join?" Yamamoto suddenly barged in the classroom and walked over to my table.

"Only if Juudaime agrees, you stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ahh, enough, enough, whatever. I wanna go for lunch." I patted my stomach. I felt all my energy being drained...by the girls yet again.

I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I turned and saw Giotto giggling softly. My jaw dropped.

Seriously, does he think this is funny? It's really alot of stress!

"W-what! Why are you laughing?" I glared at him.

"N-nothing..pfft.." he continued giggling.

Was it so funny to be having all the deadly attention?

Canteen

I queued up to buy my favourite melon bread. I swear, I could feel killing aura around me.

I looked around to see LOTS of girls glaring at me, just because the new guy Giotto smiled at me, not them. Seriously, they're really childish.

I sighed and bought my melon bread. I was quite used to eating to the rooftop, so I went up there.

I expected to see Gokudera and Yamamoto, but they're probably still buying their food so I decided to wait for them.

Just then, something caught my eye. I looked closer and could see someone in a corner. I gasped.

It was Giotto. I wondered why he was here...

"H-hey...what are you doing here? A-aren't you getting l-lunch?" I stuttered.

"Oh...hello Tsuna. Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm just daydreaming since I have nothing to do," he replied.

"O-okay."

"What about you?"

"I'm waiting for Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.. _'This is awkward,'_ I thought.

"Tsuna, do you..remember who I am?" Giotto asked nervously.

"E-eh?"

"Like...maybe you've seen me before...or I look familiar...anything."

"N-no..."

"Oh. Okay," Giotto looked sad and was almost on the verge of tears.

"A-ah! Please don't cry," I panicked.

BAM!

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU HERE?" Gokudera shouted.

I walked out of the corner. "I-I'm here, Gokudera-kun."

"Juudaime! You're safe! I was worried when I couldn't find you!" Gokudera almost cried.

"A-ah..I thought you guys were done so I came here..but you weren't here yet so I waited for you here," I replied.

"Told ya, Tsuna would be fine!" Yamamoto smiled.

Just then, Giotto walked out of the small corner.

"Ah! That guy! Juudaime, did he do anything to you?" Gokudera said as he started to take out his dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down, calm down! He didn't do anything," I told him as I tried to keep his dynamites.

"Is that so? Alright then." Gokudera finally put away all his dynamites.

_This is gonna be a loooooong day._

_"DING-DING-DONG!"_ the bell rung.

"FINALLY!" I shouted in relief.

"Juudaime, shall we walk home together?" Gokudera asked.

"Sure! Yamamoto should come too." I replied.

"Arigato, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a cheery grin.

I took a glance at Giotto. He seemed sad and lonely.

"U-um..Giotto-san, do you want to go home together?" I asked shyly.

"Ah, sorry but someone is coming to pick me up," he replied.

"Oh. It's okay." I gave him a smile. He blushed a light pink that no one could notice.

Me,Gokudera and Yamamoto walked out the school gate together. I gulped when I saw a fancy-looking, stylish limousine outside our school. I wondered who it was that was so rich to have a limo.

My jaw dropped in shock when I saw Giotto walk towards it. Was he THAT rich?

"J-juudaime...t-that car..." Gokudera stuttered.

"I k-know r-right? H-how can he be THAT rich?" I replied.

It was the first time ever in my whole life to see a stylish limousine right in front of me.

"Giotto-sama, please get in." a man opened the door for him.

"HE EVEN HAS SOMEONE TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR HIM!" I pointed out to the man.

Giotto looked back at me and smiled before he got in the car and left. I blushed as I kept staring at his stylish limo as he went.

"J-juudaime...we should get home..."

"Y-yeah.."

"Okaa-san, I'm back!" I shouted. "Welcome back, Tsu-kun!" my mother replied.

"DAME-TSUNA! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK! LAMBO-SAN IS HUNGRY!" Lambo whined as he ran up to me.

"Gomen, Lambo. Let's go eat dinner, 'kay?" I gave a apologetic smile.

"Lambo-san shall accept your apology!" Lambo grinned arrogantly. I sweatdropped.

I picked up Lambo and carried him to the dining table. I placed him on his seat and sat down on my own seat.

"So , Tsuna. Anything new in your school?" Reborn smirked. He was probably looking for another target to bully.

"Just a new person in class. A rich one, too." I replied as my mum put the food on the table.

"Oh? Sounds interesting. How does he look like? He might be a perfect target for me to bully," Reborn grinned evilly.

"Spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes..He almost looks like the replica of me. Not like anyone noticed, anyway." I sighed.

Reborn's eyes widened a little. I saw it but shrugged it off. "Name?"

"Giotto." I replied.

This time, Reborn was in total shock.

"Anything wrong, Reborn?" I asked worriedly.

"No..nothing.." Reborn sighed.

"Oh."

"Ahh~ That was a delicious meal." I patted my stomach as I sat on the couch.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'd advise you to stay away from that Giotto guy." Reborn appeared out of nowhere and said.

"Why?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Just don't." Reborn sighed.

"Whatever." I pouted. I went up to my room and lied down on the bed.

I kept thinking about the new student, Giotto.

'_I wonder who he exactly is...he looks super familiar, not to mention being the one in my dream and having the same family name...Does Mama know anything about it?'_ I thought.

I eventually gave up thinking, and fell asleep peacefully...

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was crappy _'<p>

Reviews are appreciated!

Oh, and if possible, can anyone help recommend genres for this story ? I'm not sure about it soo..

If you can't tell from chapter 1, I'll upload more so you can get the idea cause I really don't know the genre even though

I'm the author TT^TT

Anyways, see you next time! :3

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

23/10/11

Sorry guys, but I decided to discontinue this story and repost it on another account. It hasn't been posted yet but soon it will.

I hope to have reviews when I post the first chapter.

And btw, I can't update very regularly since my mum is always on the computer.

I really hope you understand! 

Thank you

-YuukixKurosu (Hazel)

PS ; The other account is : xHazelnuts


End file.
